


breathe in

by beau



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau/pseuds/beau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rachel decides to comfort piper after jason decides to return to camp jupitar.<br/>100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> Title: breathe in  
> Author: mouse-ear lj / nightlocked berries  
> Characters/Pairings: rachel elizabeth dare/piper mclean, ( mentioned ) leo valdez and jason grace  
> Rating: pg  
> Warning: femslash  
> Wordcount: 100  
> Spoilers: 99% of this drabble isn't even following canon, but I guess spoilers for The Lost Hero/Son of Neptune in general?  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters, and settings, belong to Rick Riordan.  
> A/N: I originally wrote this drabble for 15pairings lj, but I decided eh, why not post it here, FF could really use some Rachel/Piper.

something about rachel that piper can't seem to understand is that

when rachel smiles, she smiles with her eyes

and it takes moments for her lips to follow.

and everything about rachel is warm and soft and cozy

from her orange corkscrew curls to her spring green eyes.

and so when she comforts piper about her loss (jason) the winter that follows

and then wraps her arms around her, piper forgets

about jason

and leo

and the gods

and she decides that the longer it takes

for her eyes to follow her smile

the longer she will keep kissing her.


End file.
